Pheo's Poetry Packet
by Pheo the Flame
Summary: Well, I was bored and started writing poetry, and I thought you might be interested. It will feature poems about most, if not all of the cast, and maybe for Gray and Candra. Hope you enjoy! And it's still alive!
1. I Hate Your Eyes

AN: Before I let you read this, I'd just like to say that this has been bothering me since I heard the words coming from Krad's mouth. So I wrote a poem about it! I'll be updating this sporadically, but I'm hoping to eventually have poems for the entire cast, and maybe my OC's from The Eternal Maiden. But for now, I'm just going with ones that I have penned down already. Right, now that I've bored you half to death with this long author's note, you may read the poem. Hope you enjoy, and you don't think it's too weird.

I _Hate _Your Eyes

They see only what they want

They paint the world with lies

To them I am a demon

That's why I hate their eyes

To them I am a monster

It's me that they despise

They only see me as different

That's why I hate their eyes

I was never pure, I was never whole

I wasn't and can never be a truly complete soul

I once knew love, but those I did

Grew old and gray and died

They've doomed themselves, the human race

_That's why I hate their eyes_

AN: So… what did you think? This is just something I'll be updating when I'm bored… and I know I'm not the world's greatest poet, but please review! It's got a blanket rating of T, because some (well, probably most) of them are. And I know it got kind of off subject toward the end… I just sort of think that's something Krad would say or think.


	2. Satoshi's Curse

Satoshi's Curse

My icy cold, blue eyes hide

The golden demon, trapped inside

I myself have had to hide

To save you from the angel, trapped inside

You can't get too close to me

He'll kill off all my friends, you see

Though I love you, I must push my feelings aside

To save you from my curse, trapped inside

He calls me 'His Everything'

Yet is killing me with each beat of his wings

That have scarred my back, yet he keeps me alive

The Hikari's curse, which with my death, will die


	3. The Trapped Fountain

**AN: THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE ETERNAL MAIDEN.** Consider yourself warned.

The Trapped Fountain

Why am I trapped here?

And why can't I go

Why, in this barren field,

Frozen with snow

Am I trapped?

Why in this life

Why in this world,

In this icy cold flooding cave

Oh Krad save me!

I'm trapped!

The ice water is rushing

Into my lungs and I struggle

Gasping at nothing to get air

That doesn't exist, oh Krad…

I'm dying.

Help me.

AN: I'm really sorry, this poem was supposed to have some nice, dramatic spacing between the stanzas, but fanfic seems to hate me and wouldn't let me put them in. *sigh*


	4. Ice

**Ice**

Your eyes serenade me

With their icy cold gaze

Clearer than the wind

Purer than snow.

.

Ice couldn't be colder

Fire couldn't burn more

Than those _eyes_

Burning into my soul.

.

There's so much pain in those eyes

Yet I'm always anticipating

That hour when I see them…

.

No, even less instance is given, less time.

.

Yet when you look at me

(Do you? I never can see)

I look away…

Because your eyes aren't mine.

**…**

AN: This is written about Satoshi, from Losira's point of view… but it's also for someone who will probably never read this, as much as I wish he would. Anyway, I figured this could use an update, so here you are!


	5. Your Life

**Your Life**

I tried my hardest

yet I failed so miserably

I only ever wanted to be you.

I wanted to continue on this heritage

to be a _real _part of this family,

but no. I had to born a girl.

Dark, I'm so sorry.

You say I shouldn't be,

and yet there is a feeling of remorse

whenever I look at my son:

that I will never know

what he is truly going through.

.

What does it feel like,

breaking into famous museums every night?

Do you ever jump when you hear the alarms?

How do you always manage to evade those guards?

Has Satoshi ever tried to kill you?

.

All I want is to know.

But I never will.

However, I can always try.

I leave the notes, I alert the press

I try to make sure you're ready for the night's journey.

And I make sure Daisuke has his homework done,

so he won't pester you the whole time.

What is it like to have Krad chasing you?

The white-winged devil flying just behind.

Do you ever wonder if you won't make it home?

Or do you always know everything's alright?

What is it to feel magic coursing through your veins?

Or to feel Wiz as wings at your back?

I will never know,

I am only Emiko.

Collector of the artworks

mother of Daisuke

and the Phantom Dark.


	6. Violet Eyes

**Violet Eyes**

Empty smiles hiding lies

empty eyes bright in disguise

terrified by what's inside

Terrified by violet eyes.

.

Never told about this curse

he turned my life from bad to worse

and now night after night I'm stealing artworks

or, he is, the violet eyes.

.

Sirens, to the skies they sound

a call so strange it almost sings!

Yet it always falls on deaf ears

those of the violet wings.

.

Finally I take control

but falling head over heel and toe

isn't quite how I'd planned to spend my summer nights.

I'd rather be sitting safe at home

with Wiz, on the couch, or all alone

than engaging an egotistical phantom thief in pointless mental fights.

…

AN: Yay for Daisuke! I really wanted to write one about him, and although this kind of turned to to be about Dark as well, I like it.


	7. Memories

**Memories**

I remember you Gray.

I remember your name

your smile and your face

and the way that we'd play

and when we were young

and ruled our own world

when everything was magical

and ping-pong balls were pearls.

.

There were never any riddles to solve

death never had to be involved

we couldn't fly then, yet imagination gave us wings.

And I remember when you grew cold

I had to _break _you out of a mold

that never would have suited you

but oh! how I wish now I hadn't.

I want things to be normal now

to have my friend back at my side

and you're dead Gray, dead and gone

I must bring you back to life.

**…**

AN: Written for Lumi. Poor girl, I really wish I could give her a hug.


End file.
